


Legends Never Die

by Demigoddess_from_Cybertron



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigoddess_from_Cybertron/pseuds/Demigoddess_from_Cybertron
Summary: Being a Demigoddess was never an easy thing to be, but neither is hiding from the Decepticons. Especially when Cathera Lunarray was brought out of stasis to serve Megatron. Her history with the Primes have always interested historians, unfortunately so did enemies. Growing tired of her forced work, she fled to Earth. But the past always has a way of catching up to you...





	Legends Never Die

** One **

   “Strange… there’s supposed to be Energon here” A red robot pondered, frowning at his scanner he had in his hand. The robot was known as Knock Out

   “Well, I don’t see anything” A blue robot commented, walking up from behind Knock Out. The blue bot was named Breakdown.

The duo was seen standing in front of a seemingly abandoned military complex. Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard tyres screeching from behind the base. They glanced at each other before they stepped over the dilapidated fence and explored the base. As their footsteps echoed through the empty grounds, the sounds grew louder.

   “This is starting to creep me out…” Breakdown whispered, trying not to make a sound with his massive feet.

   “I won’t argue _…_ ” Knock Out echoed, eyeing his partner nervously.

A female’s laughs were heard just ahead of them. Knock Out and Breakdown recognized the giggles instantly, as they have heard them before.

   “Kitten?” Knock Out guessed as he neared the laughing female with Breakdown.

The femme squeaked and jumped when she heard Knock Out’s voice. The femme was primarily a cyan colour with purple as her secondary. She had a swirl and flower pattern etched onto her breastplate and her optics were different colours. Her right optic a light blue and her left optic a purple. She had a belt that consisted of repair tools and a scanner.

   “Knock Out and Breakdown? What are you two doing on Earth?” She asked as she turned towards them.

   “We can ask you the same thing” Breakdown smiled, giving the femme a hug. She giggled as he put her down.

   “Trying to hide from the ‘Cons” The femme smirked while crossing her arms.

   “Ouch…” Knock Out mocked as he put his hand on his hip.

   “We thought there was Energon here” Breakdown explained, giving the femme a questioning look

   “Oh… you must have found my stash. But there is a strong Energon signal in a country called Greece that I haven’t scouted yet” the femme elaborated.

Knock Out and Breakdown frowned at her as if she had gone mad. The femme face-palmed, realizing that they did not understand what she meant.

   “No the place is not made of grease. It is a country with a rich history” The femme lectured, raising an eyebrow as their expressions changed to a look of embarrassment.

   “Oh! Forgive us Cathera, we’re still new to Earth” Knock Out chuckled nervously.

   “I can come with you” The femme named Cathera suggested as she sauntered past them.

   “Sure, we could use help” Breakdown decided, catching up with Cathera fairly quickly.

   “Yes, it would be ideal to have a demigoddess as backup” Knock Out agreed, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was slightly shorter than him, but this did not bother her.

   “Great!” Cathera exclaimed as she reached a large warehouse.

She pushed the door open with some difficulty, but succeeded nonetheless. As Knock Out and Breakdown entered, they saw that she had a large working space situated on the floor and a living space on several platforms. She typed in coordinates for Greece and opened a Ground Bridge. She bowed slightly and hinted towards the Bridge,

   “After you” She offered sarcastically.

   “How kind of you” Knock Out accepted, replying with the same amount of sarcasm Cathera had.

Knock Out entered the Bridge, with Breakdown and Cathera following suit. They came out on an ancient city, destroyed centuries ago. The Bridge closed behind them as the trio examined the terrain further. Cathera took her scanner from her belt and set it to scan for Energon. She scouted ahead, following the strength of the signal.

   “Tell us Kitten, how did you come to Earth?” Knock Out asked, following her as she stepped over fallen pillars and walked through dilapidated arches.

   “Well, my pod crashed in a desert and was destroyed. I was in the 16th century, no vehicles that I could scan, where females only wore dresses and males put wigs on.” Cathera explained, sighing at how old she was in human terms

 “Well that must have been difficult for you, eh?” Breakdown commented with a smirk.

Knock Out smiled, “I don’t know, sounds like fun to me.”

Cathera rolled her optics, “I don’t know how I managed to get by… I was just relieved when the humans finally invented automobiles and I could finally get a proper alt-form.”

   “I have done my research on when humans invented cars. They didn’t even have presentable vehicles for you!” Knock Out exclaimed, his voice riddled with sarcasm.

Before Cathera could continue, Knock Out and Breakdown received a summoning message from Starscream. A groan escaped Knock Out’s lips,

   “And we just reunited with our favourite bot…” Knock Out complained, mentioning towards Cathera.

   “We can scout ahead and you can see what Screamer wants” Cathera debated, giving Knock Out a warm smile.

   “Alright…” Knock Out droned as he turned to transform into an Aston Martin. After they watched him drive away, they entered the cave and continued their conversation.

   “So, what else did you do on Earth?” Breakdown asked, still close to Cathera.

   “Well, I tried to stay hidden and go on with my life… but I kinda messed up…” Cathera explained nervously as she took a left.

   “How badly?” Breakdown smirked, knowing her very well.

   Cathera chuckled, while looking back at Breakdown, “Uh… I have accidentally crushed a… paedophile”

   “Okay… WHAT?” Breakdown roared, flabbergasted at how she ‘accidentally’ could kill a human via crushing.

   “Okay, okay. I… may _not_ have… done that accidentally… But I did it with good reason.” Cathera faltered, rubbing her neck as she explained why she killed a human.

   “Why did you squish him?” Breakdown frowned, never even dreaming of Cathera killing a human for her own gain.

   “While I was in London, one of the children I looked after was a small female. A family friend visited and took her to the bedroom, now she was quite small and I thought he was going to help her get dressed for the dinner the family was going to have, because I was stupid back then. When he came back with her, she had blood-shot eyes, as if she was crying and she wasn’t dressed at all,” Cathera explained, looking down at her feet sadly, “After he left she told me that he had… hurt her. When I said goodbye to the girl… I hunted him down and… you know”

   “Well… I would’ve killed him too if it was my sparkling” Breakdown sympathized after a long silence. Cathera gave him a half-hearted smile but gazed back down at her scanner.

He had a rage in his spark when he saw her like this… when she was broken into pieces. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Cathera stopped at the exit and heard a female voice,

   “You know what that round thing is? You’re smarter than you let on!”

Cathera had a nervous look on her face, telling Breakdown she needed to go. He nodded and gave her a smile. She ran as fast as she could from the upcoming fight. She heard him quip,

   “But even dumber than he looks”

Her mind kept telling her to help the human, but she had to run to keep her existence a secret. Plates on her left forearm retracted, revealing a large tablet in which she typed in coordinates for her base. She pressed a green button, causing a Ground Bridge to open a few feet in front of her. She skidded to a stop, looking back as she heard a crash. A growl escaped her lips as she forced herself to enter the Ground Bridge.

Her feet crushed against the smooth floor as she exited the ‘Bridge. She tripped over her own feet and fell on her side. A groan came as she rolled onto her back,

   “Who knew running from a fight could be so hard…” Cathera echoed, sitting up and staring at her portal. A beeping came from her tablet, as she checked it, her eyes widened in alarm. She jumped up and grabbed a bag that had laid on the floor. Running out of the warehouse, she closed the doors. She threw the bag into the air as she transformed into a flashy sports car. She opened her sunroof and allowed the bag to fall onto the passenger seat. A black woman materialised onto the driver’s seat as her tyres kicked up dust.

After a few long hours of driving on a desolate road, she came to a small town named Jasper Nevada. For some odd reason, she always patrolled this town in search of other Decepticons. She was never truly satisfied if she didn’t make sure all humans were safe. Her journey back to her base was just as long as her arrival. As she was transforming back to her original form, her systems started to hiss which told her that she needed a recharge. After checking that her base was still functional, she had decided to recharge.

* * *

 

_Two days after reuniting with Knock Out and Breakdown…_

Waking up wasn’t easy for Cathera, but when a Decepticon wakes you up and starts poking you with his sharp servos, it’s kind of hard not to wake up.

   “Kitten, wake up!” Knock Out nagged, poking Cathera. He kept on poking her, causing her to groan and squeak. She turned to her side and ignored Knock Out’s calls. A groan escaped his lips as Cathera mumbled something. Breakdown stifled a laugh as he watched his partner attempt the impossible. Knock Out glared at him, almost growling.

   “Okay, if you think this is funny, then you should try and wake her up” Knock Out suggested as he stepped back and pointed towards Cathera.

   “Okay, okay. CAT!! THERE’S A SCRAPLET ON YOUR FOOT!!” Breakdown roared, trying to sound sincere with his supposed warning.

A screech erupted from Cathera as she jumped away from her recharging station. She tried to scamper away from her station, but only managed to get her feet off.

   “GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!” Cathera shrieked as tried to rid herself from the ‘scraplet’. She stopped as she heard Breakdown and Knock Out laugh. Her face reddened, but she covered her face to hide it,

   “There wasn’t a scraplet… was there?” Cathera asked, still embarrassed from her stupidity to trust a Decepticon’s ‘warning’ and half-tired from yesterday.

   “You should’ve seen your face” Breakdown chuckled, pointing at her frowning expression.

   “Indeed… now, please don’t tell me you forgot our race” Knock Out reminded, giving her a sympathetic look.

Her drooping eyelids soon shot up as her mind started screaming. Her eyebrows lifted slightly while her mouth opened to yelp,

   “SCRAP! I didn’t mean to, I was asleep! I set an alarm and everything!”

She kept on blabbering as she tried to stand. Her head shot up to look at Knock Out.

   “Are you ready to race or not?” Cathera cajoled, giving him a smile and a soft punch when she passed him. Knock Out looked back at her, smirking at how her enthusiasm spread through his body.

   “Depends… are you ready to lose to an Aston Martin?” Knock Out countered, catching up with her. Breakdown followed the bickering duo with a smirk on his face.

   “I don’t know… I’ve heard an Aston Martin lose to an Alfa Romeo 4C Spider, but then again, that might just be me” Cathera explained, smiling all the way.

   “Uh oh” Breakdown observed as he followed his two favourite robots onto a deserted road.

   “Then let’s put that rumour to the test… from here to the next mile marker” Knock Out teased, giving Cathera even more confidence.

She smiled at him and readied herself for transformation. Knock out stopped at her side while mimicking her stance. When Knock Out gave the starting sound, they transformed into their vehicular modes and raced towards the said destination. As they neared the finish, Cathera passed Knock Out with flying colours. She transformed and skidded to a screeching halt as she watched Knock Out stop at the finish. She laughed at him as he transformed to frown at her.

   “I beat your aft fair and square!” Cathera raved, jumping excitedly as Knock Out straightened his back and stared down at her.

He shook his head as Cathera celebrated further. She stopped and smiled at him, putting her fist on her hip.

   “Please don’t tell me you’re a sour puss when you’re losing” Cathera joked, punching him softly on his chest.

   “Not always, but I can’t understand how you could beat me… are you using any chemical enhancements? Did you use your powers?” Knock Out questioned, curious of how she had the ability to beat him so quickly. She was never able to do this back on Cybertron

   “No and no. I just got a little better with practice” Cathera confessed, smiling as she explained. Knock Out’s expression changed from anger to confusion mixed with a little pride. He was slightly proud of her, and to think that she was but a young scientist back then. Although evolving into something much more elegant and sophisticated, her clumsiness and enthusiasm stayed.

   “Well done, Kitten.” Knock Out smirked, standing up and dusting himself off. As they walked back to where Breakdown was waiting, their conversation continued.

   “Thanks… you know, the funny thing was that I actually practiced when I got to Earth.” Cathera explained, smiling nervously.

   “And why is that?” Knock Out asked almost rhetorically. His smirk growing into an evil smile. She knew he was going to ask that question.

   “After the Attack of Stryvuh, I wanted to practice my escape strategies” Cathera sighed, looking back at old nightmares.

   “So you were afraid… that he—we would come back?” Knock Out questioned, stopping behind her to comprehend what she was going to say next.

   “I wasn’t afraid! I never was, and I never will!” Cathera snapped, looking back at Knock Out with a glare that could kill. Knock Out raised his eyebrows at her behaviour. The only time she would do this was if she knew she was defeated.

   “Are you… afraid of us?” Breakdown asked from behind Cathera, causing her to jerk away from him.

   “What?! No! I would never fear you!” Cathera countered, trying to sound sincere. Knock Out was still gazing at her as he approached Breakdown.

   “Then why do you have that look in your eyes?” Knock Out insisted, narrowing his optics in suspicion.

   “I swear by the Allspark, I am not afraid of you!” Cathera swore, putting her right servo on her chest. She sighed, but looked down at her feet,

   “Look… I’m just tired. I didn’t fully recharge last night” Cathera lied, trying to look them in the eye.

   “If you say so… just take care of yourself” Knock Out warned, crossing his arms.

   “I will. I promise” Cathera conceded, giving them a sincere smile.


End file.
